


chillin' like a villain

by nightrain (candybank)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, a descendants au yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/nightrain
Summary: when his one true love runs back to the isle, chanyeol enlists the help of the genie's son to get him back.





	chillin' like a villain

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSDcbucrWmw) while reading for the full effect :')

the streets of the isle are dark and grimy. alleyways all mossy red brick and cracked asphalt, and dirt. up above, torn sheets of cloth hang between water-logged pieces of deadwood, shadowy figures looming, crooked teeth and red eyes glimmering. chanyeol jogs closer to sehun.

sehun. he is stark white against the black of everything. all white hair and white button-up shirt and white pants and white shoes and white fur coat. white silver dangling off his wrist, wrapped around his bony fingers. he looks pristine, and immaculate, and he walks as if he belongs nowhere else but the shady streets that they're trekking. cruella de vil's son through and through. if all their time on auredon has made him forget that sehun is a villain's son, he certainly remembers now.

"what is this place, sehun..." chanyeol asks, eyes warily wandering about. 

as if sehun has eyes on the back of his head, he snaps. "keep your eyes ahead," he tells chanyeol. "don't look at anyone."

they arrive at the end of a what seemed, to chanyeol, an endless winding road. a weird house, so ugly it's almost pretty to look at. set apart from all others around it by its size and shape. of course, chanyeol lives in a house much bigger than this. and he has certainly seen places that are much, much larger. but five minutes on the isle feels like five years, and it's as if all he has seen for decades are tiny apartments and broken-down half-houses.

sehun opens the door and steps inside like he owns the place. by the way it's decorated--all white everything, and black furniture and red statements--chanyeol guesses that he does. sehun's apartment back at auredon looks almost exactly the same, save the broken mirrors and the ugly windows.

sehuns disappears into a corner, so chanyeol cluelessly wanders to what looks like a living room. he sits on the couch--primly, like the prince he is. back straight, knees together, hands on his lap. sehun barely keeps his eyes from rolling when he returns.

"relax," he tells chanyeol, setting down two glasses of liquid on the glass table before sitting down beside chanyeol. gracefully pulling his long coat to the side.

"where do you think he is?" chanyeol can't keep himself from sputtering. sehun shoots him a look.

"i'm sorry!" chanyeol answers, "i can't help it, sehun. i worry for him. not even merlin knows where he is!"

"that's your father's fault," sehun says. "fairy godmother locked this island too tight. it's impervious to almost all magic, remember?"

"then how did baekhyun come back?"

sehun pauses at the grimness of the question.

"hm," he hums pensively, "he must have really wanted to get away from you."

a joke to which chanyeol replies none too kindly. and sehun, chuckling because chanyeol's face always looks funny whenever it twists to anything other than a smile.

"he has powerful friends," sehun says more seriously.

chanyeol's stare turns wide and worried. puppy eyes. sehun sighs and pacifies him quickly. "but don't worry," he continues, reaching for a mirror laying face down on the end table, "so do we."

"who's this guy you're t-- AH!!!" chanyeol almost jumps when a shadowy mask of a face appears on the reflective side of the mirror.

"so loud," sehun complains.

"sorry..."

sehun must be used to this, chanyeol observes, because it seems like muscle memory: calling the mirror man's attention, who grins back at him and asks what he needs in a riddle of words. to which sehun replies with an easy rhyme back, then, there is a foggy image on the screen.

chanyeol squints, pointlessly trying to see better. sehun rolls his eyes.

"just show me where he is," sehun tells the mirror, "we can play games later."

then, the image on the mirror clears. it's a boy sitting in the dark. straining his eyes _reading_ in the dark. with round specs and a dimple digging into his cheek despite a lack of smile. he's laying completely still, nose buried deeply into his book.

he looks straight at chanyeol.

chanyeol almost flies off of the couch in his shock.

"he... can see us...? what is this mirror...?"

"he's not supposed to see us," sehun answers, which doesn't help chanyeol's shock and panic at all, "but he's the genie's son, after all. full of weird surprises. like parent like offspring, right?"

chanyeol keeps his lips pressed together, and tries not to stare too hard when the boy in the mirror laughs, puts his book down and takes his glasses off.

"can he hear you?" chanyeol asks again.

he almost expects sehuns to answer with a definitive no, but when sehuns says that he's not sure, chanyeol feels even more uncertain.

 

\---

 

first thing the next morning is soft knocking on the door. the sound of it bounces off the walls of the house, and chanyeol doesn't know why it's all so loud in his ears.

patting his hair down and straightening his shirt, he runs to the door to answer it. sehun still fast asleep in his own room.

"h--"

it's the boy from the mirror, looking shorter than chanyeol had expected. eyes even brighter up close. clothes all cloth and gold, eyeglasses hanging off the front of his shirt.

"it's you."

the boy nods.  "the ever impressive, the one contained, often imitated but never duplicated."

and chanyeol has read enough books to know exactly where that came from.

"i'm yixing," the boy bows, and extends his hand out, and chanyeol has barely taken it to be shaken when yixing steps past him and into the house. as if he has done it a million times before.

"uh, sehun's still--"

"yes. he told me you needed help." 

yixing is standing just a few feet away when he turns around to look at chanyeol. warm brown eyes going up, going down.

"son of beauty and the beast?

you look like you would lose a fight to a mannequin."

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps descendants is a cinematic masterpiece


End file.
